


Of Sleepwalking and Feelings

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, and someone sleepwalking, and unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Jonghyun-ah, I want a sandwich.”Mingi told him, a knife and a bell pepper in each hand as lightning and thunder rambled outside their windows. Jonghyun passed out; whether from fear for his life or due to the fact that he had been awake for days due to studying—he’ll never know....I suck at summaries
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Of Sleepwalking and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/gifts).



> Hi my dearest beshy mumsh,  
> this gift took too long, I am so sorry, and I hope this JRen would make you smile. I enjoyed writing this so much, so really, thank you for making me write one, maybe I would write again in the future? HAHAHHAHHA. anyhoo, I WUV YOU, ENJOY. :*
> 
> PS: this is UNBETA'd

Jonghyun stared at his roommate then sighed. It’s three in the morning and of course, Mingi is up. Well, not exactly up like awake, but just up and sleepwalking—one that’s been happening for a week now. A normal occurrence, whenever midterms and finals are looming.

Being roommates with Mingi for a year, Jonghyun got used to this whole sleepwalking ordeal. Though of course, the first time that it happened, it scared and scarred him for life. 

A chill went through Jonghyun’s spine remembering how his good roommate looked so terrifying, that Pennywise—that horrible psychotic clown—looked so tame. 

_“Jonghyun-ah, I want a sandwich.”_

Mingi told him back then, a knife and a bell pepper in each hand as lightning and thunder rambled outside their windows. At that time, Jonghyun passed out; whether from fear for his life or due to the fact that he had been awake for days due to studying—he’ll never know. 

It’s probably both, and more because of the former. 

“Mingi-yah...” Jonghyun called, shaking away the horrendous image, trying to wake up his roommate and stop him from further ransacking their kitchen. But of course, it didn’t work. It didn’t work back then, so why did he think it would work now? 

Jonghyun sighed and pulled Mingi to safety and seated him in one of the bar stools of their kitchen island. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asked. The question worked. That was the only thing that seemed to work anyway. Jonghyun waited as Mingi remained still, his chest softly rising up and down, his eyes still closed. If Jonghyun didn’t know any better, he’d think that his roommate went back to dreamland—the normal one—but the slight pout forming on his roommate’s lips, a sign that Mingi was pondering his question—told him otherwise. 

“A hotdog sandwich…” Mingi pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed as if he’s forgetting something important. “Toasted with sauce.”

Jonghyun waited for a couple more seconds, and chuckled, when Mingi dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Okay then, just stay here and I’ll cook it, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Good.” Jonghyun murmured with a smile, patting Mingi on the head before heading to the fridge. He took out a hotdog and decided to take another one for him. He placed the pan and switched on the stove, and started working on the hotdogs, scoring it to make sure it would cook thoroughly, just like what he learned from watching countless YouTube videos after Mingi whined—in his sleeping state—that his hotdog sandwich doesn’t taste good. 

To be honest, Jonghyun doesn’t understand why he was even trying or doing this. He could let Mingi do his thing, because his roommate—as horrible and scary it sounded—can actually cook for himself without his help. 

Mingi and Mingi’s older brother, Minseok, assured him that; after his roommate called his older brother in panic, seeing Jonghyun passed out in the kitchen with a big red spot on his shirt—which they found out was just ketchup, thanks to Minseok’s good sense of smell.

But the third sleepwalking incident changed that. Jonghyun woke up to Mingi sprawled on the kitchen floor with chunks of red stains all over him—which was just tomato chunks, but still, he doesn’t want to see that scene again, and decided that it’s better for his sanity if he accompanied said roommate rather than wake up with Mingi like that.

_“But what’s with all the effort? It’s not like you to trade cooking vlogs to animes.”_

Minhyun’s irritatingly cynic and know-it-all voice echoed in his mind.

_“I like watching cooking shows now.”_

That’s what he answered back then, earning a knowing look not just from Minhyun, but also from Dongho, his-so-called best friend. Jonghyun hated those knowing looks. But he hated the way he blushed more, and how he felt so small, like a prey cornered in the corner as Dongho said the final blow—a dangerous thought that’s been lurking in Jonghyun’s mind, popping out every now and then whenever Mingi’s sleepwalking episodes occur.

_“Or maybe you like Mingi.”_

Jonghyun stopped. His hand hovering from the pan, as the hotdog sizzled in oil. He can hear Dongho’s words echoing in his mind over and over again.

 _“It’s not that.”_ Jonghyun murmured to himself, repeating what he said back in the cafe with his friends. 

_“You like him.” Dongho stated, as if it’s a given fact like how one plus one equals two._

_“No.” Jonghyun stammered, blushing beet red, “Why would I like him, Dongho? We’re completely different and he’s just my roommate—”_

_Dongho chuckled and took a sip of his Iced Americano. “I said the same about this bighead, you know.” Dongho winked, and Minhyun frowned at his boyfriend. “And I still hate how he’s too clingy, too much of a neat freak. We still bicker everyday because our personalities are completely opposites, yet here we are, dating. So why do you think it’s not the same for you?”_

“No. It’s not the same.” Jonghyun murmured, closing his eyes, trying his best to make the loud thumping in his chest stop. He tunes out the sound of sizzling and focuses on Mingi’s soft breathing, and slowly, he felt himself relaxing.

Then his mind thought so otherwise, making his heartbeat plummet again as memories of Mingi and him played in his mind. There’s that time when the two of them grew past the awkward phase of being roommates with strangers and started getting comfortable. The first time they both sat at the table and had dinner together. The first time they went to get groceries. A time wherein even though Jonghyun hated cliché romcom movies, he sat next to Mingi, a popcorn in between them as they watched and snuggled in Mingi’s blankets. 

Then it continued to pop up one after another like the piled up boxes of expensive tea in their kitchen.

Jonghyun stared blankly at the boxes of tea as if it’s some alien life form.

He like drinking tea—growing up with a sister who has an addiction to different kinds of tea made him somehow like it. But it’s not to the point that he’ll go to a store and spend an hour mulling over a tea that he hoped Mingi would like. 

“Burning.” Mingi’s sleeping voice stirred him away from his thoughts. Jonghyun took a glance at the burning hotdogs and grimaced. He immediately turned it to the other side and started heating the buns in the oven. By the time he’s done with the hotdogs, the buns are also done. He reached for the plates and put the buns and hotdogs there. 

“Uhm… what do you want for the dressing..?” Jonghyun asked, embarrassed and still shaken by his thoughts. 

“Ketchup and mustard.” Jonghyun nodded and reached for the sauces. He drizzled their hotdog sandwich with ketchup and drizzled a crisscross of mustard just like how Mingi liked it. He placed the plates in their kitchen island and took two bottled water from the fridge, and sat across from Mingi. 

“Here.” Jonghyun said, feeding Mingi. His roommate mumbled a soft “ _thank you”_ before taking his first bite. Jonghyun waited, watching as Mingi chewed and smiled warmly when Mingi—in his sleeping state—murmured _“it’s good.”._ He started eating his hotdog sandwich with his free hand, as his other hand fed Mingi, wiping the sauce off of the corners of his lips every now and then. 

_“You like him, Jonghyun. That’s the only answer why you’re acting like that.”_

Dongho’s voice said in his mind, making his thumb across Mingi’s lips falter.

Was his best friend, right? Does he like Mingi more than just being roommates?

 _Obviously, dummy._ Jonghyun’s mind reasoned out, playing another memory, one that happened not too long ago, when Mingi and him went to an amusement park. He remembered hating that roller coaster ride that drenched them with water that he knew hadn't been changed in ages. They almost argued that day, with him wanting to go back home and quickly wash off the sticky feeling in his skin, but Mingi’s pout and pleading him to go for another ride changed that. And though Jonghyun will never admit to anyone how scared he was that time and he’ll probably won’t ever ride a roller coaster again, even with Mingi next to him, clutching his hand tightly and screaming his lungs that they’re going to die, he would gladly take countless of strolls in that haunted house—even if that means one of his arm would feel numb and would have finger marks, courtesy of Mingi, of course.

_“Whether it’s the same, just like Dongho had said, or not, it’s all up to you.” Aaron said, glaring at their two friends in warning, before smiling at him. “Remember what I told you about the heart and the mind?”_

_Jonghyun nodded, then frowned, not understanding where Aaron was leading him to. “It’s right, when they both say the same thing.”_

_“Then what does your heart and mind say about Mingi?”_

“Jonghyun.” 

“Y-yes?” He asked, voice shaking as he realized the answer. 

“I want to go to bed now.” Mingi said, still sleeping and not a care towards how he feels. Then again, how would someone sleeping, know? 

Jonghyun shook his head in amusement, then wiped the sauce off from Mingi’s cupid bow.

 _Later,_ Jonghyun murmured to himself. He has a lot of time to do that in the future, but for now—the most important thing first.

He helped his roommate off of his seat, draping Mingi's arm over his shoulder as his right arm snaked on Mingi's waist. “Let’s go to bed then, Mingi-yah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, this happened to me (the sleepwalking) years back when I was in uni and I really asked for someone to cook me hotdogs and even coke—so, if you are going through the same and ransacking the kitchen, please tell your family/friends—that’s dangerous.


End file.
